


Ragnarssons In - Bisexual

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [13]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by 2 anons on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons In - Bisexual

The requests:

 

**Björn**

**_“Oh seriously?”_   
**

He sees no sign of problems with his s/o sexual options. To be honest, he will probably start to talk with her about other girls like she was his best friend or something like that, and time to time, he’ll make some questions, trying to understand better this thing about two girls together, how it works and ‘till where she wants to go when having a partner from her own kind, trying to satisfy his natural curiosity.

* * *

 

 

**Ubbe**

**_“Why didn’t you told me before?”_   
**

He not only like to know. He  **loves**  to know her options and will try to use it in his favor, allowing her to bring each girl she wants to  **their**  bed. 

* * *

 

 

**Hvitserk**

**_“Oh really?! That’s just awesome, love! Have you thought about all we can do together now?”_   
**

To him, this is perfect. A girl which one he can talk about other girls and be comprehended, which one he can share other girls or see her having other girls while he is enjoying the view? A ride at the fun park.

* * *

 

 

**Sigurd**

**_“So… Does it change anything for us?”_ **

His only concern is about their relationship. He just wants to be sure that she is well treated and satisfied so she won't want to leave him. He starts to get jealous of some girls as he was already about some men, but nothing to bother his s/o.

* * *

 

 

**Ivar**

**_“Let us bring some pets for us tonight, smukke”_   
**

What changes to him? He won a new fuck friend. Ivar will share some slave girls with his s/o and even accept she bring other girls to their bed. But his rules are simple: What is yours, is mine. We share or we do nothing at all. As long as they both are having fun and pleasure, things will be alright to him.

 

* * *

_Do you like my work and want to support me?_ _Check **[this page](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing)** and thank you!_

 


End file.
